


Solar Eclipse

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gang Leader Trafalgar Law, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Scent Clubs, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, adding more tags as I go, i literally had a stroke, i pray for my beta, i was drunk when i wrote some of this, luffy works at a scent club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Law was an alpha, the leader of his own gang for fucks sake. So what was he doing at a scent club? Oh that's right, he was running an errand for Doflamingo. He never thought that he'd find perfection in one of these clubs but then he met a cute little omega named Luffy and all of a sudden they were both in too deep.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 45
Kudos: 184





	1. Smoke And Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> listen this shit took me way too long and its all cus of the damn smut THIS WHOLE THING IS BASICALLY SMUT I CRY SO HARD kudos to all my friends who cheered me on enough to work on this wouldnt have happened without them

Law peered up at the neon sign that illuminated the front of the club and took a drag from his cigarette. The sign was almost as bright as the stars that were shining up above. He allowed the smoke to settle in his lungs before breathing it out, the grey pollution billowing around him. There was a modern sleek look to the club and there was a line of people going around one side of the block. He walked up the steps, and the bouncer quickly let him along with his bodyguards in. He could feel a few people glaring at him as if he wasn’t better than them.

The second he took a step into the club he was hit with a wave of omega pheromones from all directions. Law let out a low growl in his throat as he took in all of the different scents. Golden eyes scanned the extravagant room in mild interest. He had never been to this sort of club before, never thinking that they were worth his time. Doflamingo had asked him to retrieve something from an old friend of his that ran this particular club. He hadn’t actually seen Crocodile in quite some time, though he knew that the man and his uncle were well acquainted. Law normally didn’t meddle in Doflamingo’s personal affairs, but this time Doflamingo couldn’t do it himself as he was currently out of the country.

There were fog machines that were going off all around the club that neutralized alpha pheromones as well as adding to the dark appeal of the club with the accompaniment of the sultry music playing in the background. Law was genuinely impressed by how high-quality Crocodile’s clubs were.

Omegas performing on the stage stole Law's attention, from the ones mysteriously veiled within cages to those free to prance across the stage and tease the crowd . The low lights of the club added to the sensual mood of the shows that were being put on. Law could see many alphas that were desperately trying to get closer to the stage. He scoffed at them. What were they animals? A beta came up to him and said that he would be escorting law to the VIP area. He let himself be led by the beta to the VIP area , which was the closest to the stage. It was also sectioned off from the rest of the club with what looked like leather chairs.

Another beta came up to him just as he sat down. “Hello, sir, would you like anything to drink while you’re here? Also, I’m sorry to say, but we have a no smoking policy so the omegas’ scents don’t get clouded.” The beta was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks and a bowtie. It seemed that it was the uniform of the club. 

Law took another drag from his cigarette and chuckled. “Sorry, of course, my bad.” He pressed the burning end of it into the beta’s leg to put it out and relished in the scream that tore out of her. “Get me a Manhattan.”

The beta clutched her leg in pain and nodded slowly. She bit her lip and willed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. “Yes sir, right away.” Her voice was incredibly strained as she was trying to maintain her professionalism but Law could hear the fear as her voice wavered.

Law waited impatiently. A little while later a different beta came back with his drink and set it on the table beside him. Law smirked to himself as he knew the beta from before would be out of commission. The worker waited for Law to pick up his drink. Once Law noticed he was still there he glanced up at him and glared. “What are you still doing here? Leave.”

“So-sorry, yes.” The other man quickly scurried away leaving Law with just his bodyguards.

Law turned his attention towards the omegas on the stage, hearing someone over the speakers say that the main act would be coming on in five minutes. He smirked to himself as he sipped his Manhattan. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be boring.  So far all of the omegas' scents had been sub-par; average nothings that had no hope of standing out as anything special.

He was honestly disgusted by the whole thing in general. Law couldn’t believe that alphas actually paid money to go here. Were they really pathetic enough to get off on the smell of a lustful omega alone? How desperate did you have to be to do that?

He continued waiting for Crocodile, wondering when the other man would show up. It shouldn’t take him long, it was one of the privileges that came with owning the club after all. He propped his feet up on the table as he waited, getting quite annoyed with the situation. Law relaxed in his seat as his golden eyes scanned the room again.

Luffy slipped on the last piece of his outfit. The black leather shorts were tight and he snapped the golden suspenders so they criss crossed over his back, covering the sheer red, stylishly ripped crop top he was wearing. Slipping on his black knee highs and red stiletto shoes he noticed Sanji coming up to him in the dressing room.

“Lu, I hope you’re doing okay. I know this job takes a lot out of you,” Sanji sighed.

Putting the finishing touches on his makeup, Luffy turned to frown at Sanji. “Sanji, don’t worry about me. I’m super tough! I won’t let anything bring me down. I know what I’m doing, and I can take care of myself.”

“We’re here for you as your friends. We’ll find a way to get you out of Crocodile’s clutches. I promise, Luffy.” Sanji ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I have to do this for now. He holds too much power. Right now this is the only thing I can do to make sure everyone is safe.” Luffy clenched his fists and looked in the mirror at himself.

Sanji let out a growl. “But you shouldn’t have to do this! Damn it, if only there was a way we could help...”

Luffy glanced at him and then back towards the mirror to fix his hair. “I don’t want to be a burden to you guys. You all have your own problems. I’m sure I’ll get out of this somehow. Besides, it’s not really that bad.” Luffy bit his lip. He had to get Sanji to believe it even if he didn’t believe it himself. Sanji opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by one of the staff members calling for Luffy.

“Looks like it’s showtime. Just drop it okay, Sanji?” Luffy looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Fine, but only because you have to go up on stage now,” Sanji sighed.

Luffy gave Sanji a hug and proceeded to walk with the staff towards the performing area. He reached one of the large veiled cages on stage and stepped inside. An employee shut the gate behind him, and Luffy got on his knees. He tuned himself into the music and began his performance.

_ You such a whore, ooh _

Luffy rolled his hips as he trailed his hands up and down his chest, stopping at his nipples and started pinching and rolling them between his fingers. He let out a breathy moan and could feel slick start to drop from his hole.

_ I need her, when she on me I don't feel so lonely _

He ran his hands down to the zipper of his shorts and slowly unzipped it. Luffy rubbed himself through the lace panties that he was wearing and bucked into his hand. He shut his eyes as he slipped his shorts down to his knees. He made sure to pump out his pheromones as much as possible.

_ Don't leave me horny, ride me like a pony _

Bringing his hand back up to play with his nipple Luffy started palming himself through the lace. He let out a whine for all the alphas to hear. He was hooked up to a microphone so they could fully enjoy the experience.

_ Push down on me, she's just such a fuckin' whore _

He finally slipped the panties down, and his cock sprang free from it’s confines. Luffy was already dripping with precum. He could feel the heavy gazes on him even though they couldn’t see him, and it only fueled his desire. He started stroking himself slowly and threw his head back in pleasure. 

_ I love it _

Luffy loved to torture himself like this. He went from base to tip and made sure to pay special attention to the head. He used the precum as lube and he picked up his pace as he continued to grow more desperate. He sighed as he rocked his hips into his hand.

_ I just fuck her on her side _

Stopping his movements he brought a hand up to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them in saliva. Slowly he trailed his hand down to his neglected hole and circled around the ring of muscle before slowly pushing a finger in. 

_ And she bitch for me on life _

It wasn’t long before he added a second finger. He was slowly pumping in and out, curling his fingers every now and then. Luffy let out a needy moan and changed positions so that he was on all fours and presenting his ass to the crowd behind the veil. His head was clouded with lust at this point as he was fingering himself. 

_ I swallow her pussy, I went down _

He could practically taste himself in the air around him. With as many pheromones as Luffy was pumping out it was practically dizzying. He was glad he didn’t have to stand for this. He started fingering himself faster, pumping his hand in and out of his tight hole. There was slick dribbling down his legs and he could feel tears of pleasure prickling at his eyes.

_ Every second we on fire _

His other hand went back between his legs and started stroking his dick one again. Luffy sped up his pace as he bucked into his hand while fingering himself in unison. He let out a long whine with a small panted ‘please’. There was fiery heat all over his skin, and he felt like he was burning.

_ Her only problem is _

The same familiar feeling was coiling in his gut as he continued. At this point he was drooling a little bit but all he could focus on was how much he wanted to orgasm. All of a sudden the alphas watching him didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that he came.

_ The easy eye _

Luffy started scissoring himself open and let out a choked sob as he ground back on his own hand. He curled his fingers and almost screamed when he finally found his prostate. He made sure to hit it every single time that he thrusted back into himself. There was so much slick leaking out of his hole and dripping onto the floor. He didn’t have half a mind to even feel sorry for whoever cleaned up his act.

_ Let's sing some more, she's just such a fuckin- _

Luffy imagined a large body looming over him instead of being alone. The perfect alpha for him. He wanted someone who was bigger than him. They had to have large hands and longer fingers than his own to perfectly fuck him open. He let out a moan at the thought.

_ You such a fuckin' hoe _

He loved to imagine what it would be like to be knotted. To be stuffed so full that he couldn’t even think. It was something Luffy never voiced out loud, but it was something he’d always wanted. He hit his prostate particularly hard and whined feebly. His legs were shaking as he pumped his cock faster, chasing his relief.

_ I know you like it more _

Luffy wanted to be a good boy and come for a strong alpha. He growled and put in a third finger into his wanting hole. He groaned at the stretch, and it provided just enough sting to feel incredibly good. Luffy blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. His breathing was rough and ragged.

_ I'll fuck you when I'm bored _

He let out a choked sob as he stroked his cock faster and faster. He was on the edge of the cliff. Only a little bit more and he would be done for. Luffy buried his face into the soft pillows below him and quivered. He was so close.

_ I told you she's a whore _

He slammed into his prostate one more time and came right then and there. Cum splattered all over the floor as he moaned loudly. Luffy was still stroking himself as he rode out his orgasm. He made sure to pump out as many pheromones as he could. He knew that the best kind of pheromones were those when an omega came.

_ I love it _

Luffy slumped down onto the pillows below him and tried to regulate his breathing. He could hear that some alphas were groaning as they came themselves. At first he had been disgusted but now he felt pride in whatever control he had over these people.

_ Let's sing some more, she's just such a fuckin- _

He took some tissues out that were stashed near the pillows and wiped himself down, discarding them in the nearby trash can. Luffy pulled up his panties and shorts once again as he opened the door and stepped out. Strutting in his seven inch heels he made his way back towards the back rooms where he was supposed to get changed.

* * *

Law let out a small sigh of relief when Crocodile finally showed up. The other man sat across from him in one of the other leather chairs, pulling out a manila envelope. He had two bodyguards that were flanking him on either side.

“This is what Doffy wanted. Make sure you don’t peek or there will be consequences.” Crocodile had a cigar in his mouth and Law couldn’t help but scowl as he remembered the no smoking policy from earlier. He guessed that because Crocodile was the owner he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Law nodded, taking the envelope and handing it over to Jean Bart. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Crocodile laughed slowly. “What? Not even staying to see the main performance? I’m sure it’s worth your time.”

Law was about to refuse when the scent hit him like a truck. It was the smell of sunshine, freshly baked strawberry shortcake, and toasted coconut. To him it smelled absolutely heavenly. It was definitely one of the best things he had ever smelled in his entire life. He gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in and let out a low growl. His inner alpha was very pleased at the new scent.

“I guess I have time to stay,” Law said casually.

“Enjoy the show. I have business that I need to attend to, so I’ll be leaving now.” The other alpha stood up and took his leave, his bodyguards trailing behind him.

Law nodded at him as he left and turned his attention back towards the stage. He could see the silhouette of an omega on its knees. Upon closer inspection he realized the omega was male. He watched the omega start to slowly stroke himself and Law could practically smell the slick dripping down the boy’s thighs.

He could already smell the arousal in the air like it was a thick cloud of smoke. It almost choked him. Law didn’t think the smell could get any heavier but then the omega started fingering himself and he almost lost it. He was growing harder in his pants by the second as he watched the omega from his place. The small moans from the speakers every now and then also served to rile him up. Being so close to the stage did have its perks it seemed. Law could almost taste the scent in the air.

He was already having trouble keeping the arousal out of his scent as the show continued on. The omega doubled forward until he was on all fours with his ass turned to the audience. Law wondered what it would be like to take him on the stage right then and there. He wondered what it would be like to stuff that ass with his knot. Would the omega scream and beg for more? He groaned at the thought, however he was far above the rest of the alphas who were touching themselves. He wouldn’t do so openly in a club like this. That was just pathetic. He grimaced at all the other alphas that give in to their carnal desire.

Law turned his attention back to the omega on stage and deeply inhaled the scent again. His pupils were blown wide open with lust, and he could feel his canines growing slightly. He needed to bite into something, preferably the delicious omega on the stage in front of him.

When the omega finally came, Law could swear it was absolutely the best thing he had ever smelled. The pheromones went straight to his cock, and his hair was standing on edge. He had to get his hands on this omega. Law was aware that being a VIP had its benefits, one of which was getting to meet one on one with the omegas from the stage.

He called one of the workers over and demanded that the omega that had just performed be sent to him. The worker nodded and told him that he would need to be guided to a special room and that someone would be there to do so shortly. Law didn’t have to wait long before a beta came up to him and led him to a room with a variety of drinks and glasses along with two leather couches and a flat-screen TV on one of the walls.

He told his bodyguards to stay outside and settled into one of the leather couches while pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

* * *

Luffy was in his dressing room when someone called out to him telling him that he needed to get changed for a VIP client. He was also requested to wear a gold and black themed outfit. He let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself to deal with another controlling alpha that wanted nothing more than to keep him locked up in a cage.

He walked over to his outfit rack and browsed through the range of clothes that he had. Luffy ended up settling on a black and gold sailor dress with a matching bow paired with black thigh highs and gold kitten heels. The dress ended just above mid thigh, and he thought it was cute enough to please the alpha he was going to be seeing.

Luffy tightened the leather collar he had around his neck. It was something that all omegas had to wear when they were working to prevent them from being claimed when alphas requested them. They came in a variety of colors, but Luffy preferred the black one. There was a metal tag on it that read Baroque Works, like a brand of ownership of the club he worked in. 

Fixing the bow into his hair, he applied light natural makeup to match the outfit and walked with one of the beta workers over to where the alpha was waiting. At this point he had been requested enough to know the way on his own, but it was mandatory that he had an escort.

They eventually stopped in front of one of the rooms, and Luffy realized it was one of the best they had to offer. Obviously this alpha was either very important or very high paying. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of scumbag he would be dealing with. He also noticed the two bodyguards that were standing on either side of the door. Alphas rarely had their own bodyguards. Most thought that they could take care of themselves, but other times they were too important to go without bodyguards. It never hurt to have extra protection.

The beta he was with opened the door for him, and Luffy took a deep breath as he stepped inside. The alpha’s scent hit him  _ hard _ , it was like walking right into a brick wall. Taking a breath was a mistake, because now all of a sudden his senses were overloaded with smoke, gunpowder, and blackberries. It was completely intoxicating and absolutely  _ delicious.  _ The scent was also thick with arousal, and it made Luffy start to produce slick.

His gaze landed on the alpha in the room as the door shut behind him. Oh God, even looking at this man was a mistake. He radiated malicious intent and a pleasurable time. The alpha was wearing a maroon pinstripe suit. He had prominent sideburns and a neatly trimmed goatee along with two gold earrings on both his ears. His legs were open and he had both of his arms resting on the back of the couches. Luffy wanted to crawl into his lap and stay there forever. 

He glanced at his hands and saw they were covered in tattoos, from the word death on his fingers to the circle cross that was on the top of his hand. He could feel the alpha’s sharp gaze on him and whimpered under the intensity of it. Luffy had never felt like this with any of the other alphas that requested him, but this one was exactly his type and he was  _ weak. _

There was a spike of arousal in the alpha’s scent, and Luffy swallowed down a moan. His knees buckled slightly under him, and he looked the alpha in the eyes. They were the color of molten gold, and Luffy felt like he could drown in them.

The alpha looked Luffy over, appreciating the outfit he wore. He looked completely innocent, and he wanted to  _ ruin _ him. The makeup accentuated his deep brown doe eyes, and Law wondered what they would look like when he cried. The omega was considerably shorter than him, around five-four or five-three if he had to guess. It was definitely a good size for Law.

He growled as he smelled the slick that Luffy was producing. Fuck, it smelled even better up close. He wanted the omega even closer. Patting his lap he smirked at the omega. “Come sit in my lap, Sunshine,” he purred.

Luffy took it as a command and settled himself into the alpha’s lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and buried his face right into his scent glands, inhaling as much as he could.

The alpha chuckled as the omega snuggled into him. He laid his hands possessively around the boy’s waist. “What’s your name, pretty omega?”

He whined at being addressed and praised like that. “My name is Luffy, Alpha…”

“Luffy? It suits you.” Law ran his hands up and down Luffy’s sides, causing him to shiver. “My name is Law. Trafalgar Law to be more precise.” He nipped Luffy’s ear and relished in the moan that came out of the omega.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. “Traf-Tor-Torao?” 

Law growled and slid Luffy forward so that their chests were touching. “You can’t pronounce my name? That’s so cute.”

The omega flushed and hid his face in Law’s neck. He was ashamed that he couldn’t pronounce it right. “Sorry, Alpha…”

Law rubbed his cheek over Luffy’s scent glands, mixing their scents together. “Aw Sunshine, don’t be sad. I think it’s cute. You can call me that if you want, Baby Boy.”

Luffy scented Law back and unintentionally ground his hips down onto Law’s. He could drown in Law’s scent. He smelled like danger personified with the added sweet tang of blackberries so he knew there was a softer side to him.

Law let out a groan. “Careful, Omega. You don’t want me to get riled up.”

Luffy scented Law even more before pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “But what if I do?” he asked softly.

Luffy moaned when Law’s scent changed, arousal soaking in the air around them. He adored being covered in the alpha’s scent. It made him feel like he belonged in Law’s arms.

Suddenly Law flipped him onto his back and settled between his legs. “You do this to every alpha that requests you?” There was a dark glint in his eye. Law was bubbling over with jealousy.

“No… usually don’t let anyone touch me…” Luffy looked up at Law through his lashes, and Law could have sworn he died right then and there. Luffy’s face was flushed beautifully, and his eyes were half lidded. Law wanted to absolutely  _ wreck  _ this boy.

Law gripped Luffy’s thighs and chuckled when a soft whine came out of the omega under him. “Usually? Does that mean I’m the exception?” Law leaned down and nipped Luffy’s collarbone.

Luffy let out a squeak and covered his face with his hands. “Maybe…”

Law pinned Luffy’s arms above his head and buried his face into his neck. He let his canines drag across Luffy’s scent glands, smirking when the omega shivered. He let his tongue dart out to taste and almost groaned. Luffy tasted just as delicious as he had expected. Law latched his mouth onto Luffy’s scent glands and bit as he sucked a hickey into his skin.

Luffy let out a needy moan and bucked his hips up into Law’s. “Torao… feels good…”

“Fuck, you say some dangerous things, Sunshine,” Law hissed out. He rolled his hips down to grind against Luffy and let out a small growl. “You make me want to take your nonexistent innocence away.”

Luffy buried his face into Law’s neck once again and peppered it with tiny kitten licks. “Can I tell you a secret, Alpha?”

The alpha trailed his mouth back up to Luffy’s ear, nibbling on it. “What is it, Baby?”

Luffy whined and mumbles something unintelligible.

Law rubbed their cheeks together. “What was that, Angel? I couldn’t hear you.”

The omega tilted his head to the side so Law could get as much access to his neck as he could with the collar in the way. “I’ve never let an alpha fuck me before…”

Law was in the middle of licking a stripe up Luffy’s neck before he stopped in his tracks and let out a possessive growl. “ _ What? _ ”

“I’m sorry!” Luffy immediately curled in on himself, thinking that Law was angry with him for being inexperienced.

Law immediately let out a calming scent, gently rubbing Luffy’s wrists with his thumb. “Oh no, Sunshine, don't say that. I’m not mad, if anything it makes me want you more,” he purred.

Luffy glanced up at him and let out a sigh. “Really?”

The alpha chuckled and ground hard into Luffy’s hips again, making them both moan. “Is that not obvious?”

Luffy wriggled out of Law’s grip and clung onto him, letting the arousal in his scent spike up, pushing his pheromones out as much as he could. “Can’t think, can only smell you, ‘m so wet, Torao, please!”

Law let up from Luffy’s neck and gazed down at the omega. He could smell the slick that was running down his thighs. “Why don’t I help with that then?”

He pulled up Luffy’s dress and was greeted with black lace panties that were wet from both precum and slick. He clicked his tongue. “What a naughty little omega. Do you dress like this for all the alphas?”

Luffy huffed. “I just like wearing these because they make me feel confident.”

Law moved down so his face was between Luffy’s legs and bit into his thigh before switching off and creating a hickey on the other one. Luffy keened loudly before quickly biting his lip to prevent himself from making more sound. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t hold yourself back. I love all the pretty sounds you make for me, Sunshine.” Law trailed kisses down Luffy’s thighs and peered up at the blushing omega from between his legs.

“I just realized how loud I was… It’s embarrassing…” Luffy trailed off while glancing away shyly.

The alpha let out a low chuckle, and it sent shockwaves through Luffy. “Being loud isn’t an issue. In fact I want to make you  _ scream. _ ” Law gripped Luffy’s face and turned him back to look at him.

Luffy mewled in response. “Is that a promise or a threat?”

Law bit into Luffy’s thigh and laughed. “Both.”

He settled Luffy’s legs on his shoulders and tugged the panties down and off of him. He watched as Luffy’s cock sprang free from its confines and stood proudly against his chest. Without hesitation he brought his face down to Luffy’s dripping hole and began lapping away at the slick that was coming out. Luffy gasped at the suddenness and accidentally bucked his hips into Law’s face. 

Law licked around the rim of Luffy’s entrance and groaned at the taste. It was everything he wanted and more. Luffy tasted exactly how he smelled, and Law thought it was  _ divine _ . “You like that, Baby Boy? Do you want more? Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?”

Luffy arched his back and moaned. “Torao, Alpha, please, yes!”

Law hummed and licked a stripe up Luffy’s twitching hole before pushing his tongue inside. Pushing it in as deep as he could, he curled it every now and then trying to find Luffy’s sweet spot.

“Ah- mm, more!” Luffy moaned.

The alpha listened and started to fuck Luffy with his tongue, sliding in and out at a rough pace. He made sure to lap up all of the slick that Luffy was creating. Every now and then he would nip at Luffy’s entrance. He pushed his tongue to drag over every surface he could inside of Luffy. Law gripped onto Luffy’s thighs, and he could feel that the omega was shaking from pleasure.

Luffy had draped both of his arms over his face as he pushed himself more into Law. His breathing was harsh and unsteady. He felt like a five star meal with how much the alpha was eating up his slick. Law continued licking and sucking at Luffy’s entrance while exploring every bit he could. He massaged the omega’s thighs as he continued. Inside of Luffy was searingly hot, and Law found it so addicting that he could keep eating him out for hours on end but knew he didn’t have that much time.

Law finally pulled away from Luffy’s hole after what felt like hours, and Luffy whined at the loss. He tried bucking his hips again, but Law held him firmly in place. Law placed open mouthed kisses on Luffy’s thighs and created more hickeys before speaking.

“Did you like that, Sunshine? I promise it’s only going to get better,” he purred.

The omega lifted his arms from his face and gazed up at Law with his cheeks flushed and unshed tears in his doe eyes. “Mm…” He was still painfully hard.

Growling, Law brought his fingers up to Luffy’s mouth. “Suck.”

Luffy processed the command and took two of Law’s fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, coating them in saliva. He peered up at Law through his eyelashes and saw the possessive glint in his golden eyes. It made something twist in Luffy’s gut, and he realized that he liked Law looking at him like that.

Law slipped his fingers out of Luffy’s mouth and trailed his hand down back to his hole. He circled the ring of muscle before easily sliding one finger in. Luffy mewled at the intrusion and bucked his hips down into Law’s hand.

The alpha chuckled. “Patience, Baby, I know you want more.”

He started slowly pumping the single digit in and out before Luffy huffed, quickly growing irritated. He latched onto Law and nipped at his ear. “Alpha, please fuck me with your fingers. I need it, please!” This caused Law to let out a feral growl, and he quickly shoved two more fingers into Luffy’s hole. Luffy gasped at the sudden stretch and rocked back onto Law’s hand. Law moved them both so that Luffy was now sitting in his lap. Without warning he started thrusting his fingers in and out, setting an extremely rough pace. He curled his fingers and Luffy let out a scream. “Ahn- Tor-Torao! Harder!”

“Harder? What a cute little whore. You wanna be ruined by me, don’t you?” Law growled.

“Yes! Alpha! Any-anything you wa-want, ah!” Luffy mewled..

Law pushed Luffy’s dress up even more and exposed the pink buds on Luffy’s chest. He changed the angle of his thrusts as his mouth latched on to one of the nipples. He bit down and Luffy buried his hands into Law’s hair, tugging on it as he gripped it. Law let out a groan and started scissoring Luffy open with his fingers.

Luffy sobbed. “Plea-Please! Want more! Be, ah! Rougher! Nn, fuck me harder!”

Law brought his head up to Luffy’s neck and settled it there. “Is that what my darling little omega wants? You wanna come from just my fingers? You wanna be a good little slut for me? You wanna be a good boy for Alpha?”

Luffy shivered at the obscenities and let out a moan. “Yes! Wanna, ah, be a good boy! I’m-I’m a good boy!” He then started to bounce up and down in Law’s lap, meeting the thrusts of his hand.

Pushing Luffy’s collar up he exposed more skin on his neck and started biting and marking the tan flesh. He relished in the small pants that came out of the omega. He curled his fingers once again, and Luffy let out a choked sob.

“There, oh God, righ-right there! Torao, mm, more!” Luffy was starting to shake as he continued to ride Law’s hand. There was an obscene amount of slick coming out of his hole.

“Oh? Is that your sweet spot, Sunshine?” Law nipped at Luffy’s scent glands. “You think you can come from just my fingers, Precious?”

Luffy shook his head in desperation. “Can’t, need-need more!”

Law snarled. “Yes you can. Be a good boy and come from my fingers.”

He sped up his pace, and Luffy let out a broken moan that was cut off when Law kissed him. At first he was too shocked to respond, but when Law nibbled his bottom lip, he immediately opened his mouth to let the alpha explore. It was rough and dominating, their teeth clashing. Luffy was desperate for release and tried to let Law know through his kisses. 

Law licked at the top of Luffy’s mouth and explored every bit he could. Not going slow even once to give Luffy a break. It was almost like he wanted to eat Luffy whole with how aggressive he was being. Luffy tried to give back the same energy, but Law kept slamming into Luffy’s prostate. They broke apart from their kiss for air, Luffy was panting heavily and Law’s breathing was labored and jagged. He started thrusting even faster, letting his fingers go as deep as they could.

The omega whined. “Alpha! Ah! Tor-Torao! ‘M so close! Ah- please!”

Smirking, Law went back to sucking on Luffy’s nipples, nipping and biting the exposed skin as he went down.

“You gonna come for me, Sunshine? Come for me,” he growled out.

Law’s command sent Luffy into a spiral. He came the second Law had finished speaking, cumming all over his own chest. Law was still fucking his hand into him as he was riding out his orgasm. Law himself almost came right then and there at the scent Luffy was pumping out. It was by far the best thing he had ever smelled in his entire life. He buried his face into Luffy’s neck, inhaling as much as he could. He groaned and finally pulled his now dripping fingers out of Luffy.

Luffy collapsed in Law’s lap, snuggling into the alpha. Law pushed his hair back and laid Luffy down on the couch, unbuckling his pants and taking his cock out. Luffy looked up at him through half lidded eyes. There were tears dripping down his eyes, his face was incredibly flushed, and there was drool trickling out of his mouth. The dress was pushed up to expose his rosy nipples and all of the bite marks that Law had created, and he was still shaking.

Law thought it was picture perfect. He leaned down to inhale Luffy’s scent once again and started stroking himself at a fast pace, scooping up some of Luffy’s slick and using it as lube. He nibbled on Luffy’s scent glands to get more of the scent out and groaned. Pressing his thumb into his slit he hissed as he stroked himself faster. He leaned back from Luffy, looking at his completely blissed out state.

“Fuck you’re so sexy like this, Baby. So perfect for me.” Law wanted to cover Luffy in his cum. He bet Luffy would look even better with cum all over his face.

Luffy had a dazed look in his eyes and crawled up to Law. Law furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Luffy downed his entire length in one go. He growled when Luffy started bobbing his head back and forth, each time going from the tip to the base.

Law gripped Luffy’s hair and started roughly fucking his mouth. “Oh for fuck- you don’t have a gag reflex? How perfect can you be?”

He continued thrusting into Luffy’s mouth and saw that there were tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. “You look so pretty when you cry, Sunshine.”

Luffy sat there and let himself be used by Law, too blissed out to do anything other than get his mouth fucked. Law could feel his knot start to form, and he growled.

“I’m close, do you wanna be a good boy and let alpha come all over your face?” Law purred.

Luffy could only nod as he continued to down Law’s cock. With a few more thrusts, Law pulled out of Luffy’s mouth and went back to stroking himself as fast as he could. His knot fully formed and Law came all over Luffy’s face, painting it in white. He continued to stroke himself slowly as he orgasmed, milking himself dry.

Law ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair and sighed as he looked down at Luffy. He grabbed tissues from the table and started cleaning them both off. He first cleaned himself, tucking his dick away and buckling his pants once again, then started to clean his omega off, being careful not to press on any of the bruises or marks he had left. Law could already see hand shaped bruises forming on Luffy’s thighs. He hoped that the omega could forgive him.

Once he had finished cleaning them both off, thankfully nothing got onto Luffy’s dress, he situated the omega in his lap and wrapped his arms around Luffy’s midsection. Snuggling him close, Law felt Luffy bury his face into the side of his neck and looped his own arms around him.

They scented each other gently, and Luffy felt like he could stay forever in Law’s arms. Law was pressing kisses everywhere he could, from Luffy’s nose, to his cheeks, to his forehead, to his neck. Luffy giggled as gave Law an eskimo kiss. 

Law rubbed his hands up and down Luffy’s sides comfortingly. “You did so good for me, Sunshine.”

Luffy blushed and ducked his head into Law’s neck and rubbed his cheeks over Law’s scent glands. “Torao made me feel so good…”

Law checked his watch and sighed. He moved Luffy off of his lap before getting up and fixing his suit. “Sorry, Baby, I have to be somewhere else now but here.” Law slipped a card out of his suit pocket and handed it to Luffy. “I’d love to see you again, Sunshine. I’ll take you somewhere nice if you decide you want to see me again.” 

The alpha turned on his heel and walked out of the door, his two bodyguards trailing after him. Having his alpha suddenly leave like that made Luffy a bit mopey. He tried to trample down the feelings of being used like a toy, but he couldn’t help the feelings of affection that bubbled up in his chest when he thought about how Law treated him. He was treated like a special treasure and that made him extremely happy.

Luffy sat on the couch still drowning in Law’s scent and looked down at the card. It was black with gold lettering. All it said was ‘Trafalgar D. Law’ and a phone number. He flipped the card over and saw what looked like a circle smiley face showing teeth with spikes poking out of it. He assumed that it was Law’s symbol.

Luffy looked towards the open door in longing. Even though he was already long gone, Luffy still said, “Bye bye, Torao.”


	2. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wanted to see luffys dress here it is

i couldnt help myself i just rly wanted to draw his dress soooo bad okay


End file.
